Understanding the characteristics of geologic formations and fluids located therein is important for effective hydrocarbon exploration and production. Formation evaluation relies on accurate petrophysical interpretation derived from a diverse set of logging technologies. One such technology, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), can be used to estimate formation characteristics such as porosity and permeability of rocks, to perform fluid typing and determine fluid volumes, and to estimate fluid characteristics such as viscosity.